Fun Day at the Beach
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and his friends were to have a fun day at the beach. That is until Eggman shows up, ruining their fun. Some Sonamy, Silvaze, ShadOC.


** Fun Day at the Beach**

It was a beautiful day at Station Square; Sonic and his gang were coming to the beach. The girls had their bathing suits on; the boys also wore bathing suit swim shorts. Nebula's bathing suit was more different than the girls' bra-like and bikini-like bathing suits. She does not like girl things, since she's a tomboy. She wears black boy-short shorts, and a black bra-like tank top. Her sister Selene had the same style as Nebula's but it was magenta.

Sonic and Amy found a great spot; as the others found their own spot, but not far away from each other. Shadow was with his girlfriend Nebula and his sister-like Selene. Shadow was like a brother to Selene.

As Nebula sets up the beach towels, folding chairs, and the umbrella. And the cooler underneath the umbrella's shade. Selene puts on sun screen lotion on her arms and legs. So did Nebula too; once that Nebula puts on sun screen lotion on herself, it was Shadow's turn. Shadow grumpily 'hmph' and folded his arms. Nebula smirked evilly, she had an idea. This was making Shadow grow nervous.

"Come on, Mr. Ultimate Lifeform. You know you'll get sun burn" Nebula grins. Shadow shook his head 'no'.

"Hmph! I don't get sun burn. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform" Shadow said.

"Okay then. If your 'Ultimate' ass burns up, it will take weeks for your roasted skin to wear off" Nebula chuckled evilly. Shadow's eyes were wide open; he eventually gives up. He sighs in defeat.

"I hate it when you do that. Fine, I'll put some sun screen" Shadow mutters grumpily. Nebula giggles at his reaction.

Once that Nebula had put sun screen lotion on Shadow, he was still not happy. But he didn't want to make Nebula upset. Sonic and his friends were already in the water; since that Sonic had already learned how to swim, he's not afraid of the water anymore. His girlfriend Amy taught him how to swim.

Selene and Nebula were really excited to surf; since they brought their surfboards. Nebula's surfboard was black and purple; Selene's surfboard was black and magenta.

"You coming, Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"No thanks, I'll just watch you girls surf. But be careful" Shadow said.

"Okay, and don't worry. We'll be fine" Nebula said, she and her sister carried their surfboards and runs to the shoreline.

An hour later; Nebula and Selene were enjoying this; they were whooping and cheering with each other. Nebula was going into a tube-riding move, inside the hollow curl of a wave. Selene did the same too. As her long black ponytail quills were waving in the air.

"YAAAHHOOOO!" the sisters cheered loudly.

Shadow was watching them surf; he was in a trance that he saw how his girlfriend Nebula was doing great at surfing. He snapped out of his trance; he also saw that Selene was doing great too.

Moments later after Nebula and Selene were done surfing; they decided to play in the water but not too deep, they were only in the shoreline. All of a sudden, the girls heard Silver and Blaze groaning in pain. Nebula and Selene goes up to them to see what's wrong.

"Ugggghhhhh! The stinging won't stop, man!" Silver winced in pain. He was touching his left leg; his leg had a pale red line mark, but it's not too severe.

"OWW! It's like eating my skin!" Blaze yowled like a cat, she was in pain. Her tail had a pale red line mark, but not too severe.

"Silver? Blaze? What's wrong?" Nebula asked in concern.

"Are you guys okay?" Selene asked.

"No. That stupid jellyfish stung me and Blaze!" Silver groans in pain. It wouldn't go away.

"Selene, help Blaze. I'll help Silver" Nebula said to her sister. Selene nods and went to Blaze.

"Silver, where did it sting you?" Nebula asked.

"M-m-my l-left l-l-leg. It hurts! Can you heal it with your healing powers please! The sting is eating me alive!" Silver cried in much more pain.

"Okay, don't panic. Let me see" Nebula said, trying to calm him down. She sees his left leg with a stinging mark; she noticed that it wasn't too severe. The jellyfish sting was not deadly, so it wasn't venomous. Nebula's hand glowed in purple aura; she touched the sting mark on Silver's left leg. He winced a little bit. Once that Nebula finished healing Silver's leg; the sting mark was gone. Silver sighs in relief, he didn't feel the sting pain anymore. He gave her thumbs up for thanking her.

"Thanks, Nebula. You're like a great doctor" Silver joked. Nebula giggles.

"No problem, Silver" Nebula smiles at him.

Selene healed Blaze's tail. Blaze didn't feel pain anymore. She smiles at Selene.

"The stinging is gone. Thanks Selene" Blaze said sweetly.

"You're welcome, Blaze" Selene gave Blaze thumbs up.

Selene and Nebula were playing a game of tag; Selene was it, she was swimming after her big sister Nebula. They were giggling with each other. Selene was getting closer to her sister; she tagged her.

"Gotcha!" Selene giggled.

"You got me, Selene" Nebula smiles.

Selene giggles happily; all of a sudden, something was coming up in the water. It was Eggman, he was inside his Eggsubmarine machine. Everyone in the water was screaming as they all got out and ran. The Sonic gang stayed, since it's their job to save the day.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman cackled evilly.

"Hey, Egghead! What are you doing here?" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic! What a surprise! Seems you all are having a happy day at the beach! Well, your happy days are about to end!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"Oh yeah, I'll say the fun is about to start, Eggman!" Nebula smirked.

"Don't be so sure, you pesky little hedgehog! Prepare to meet your doom!" Eggman pushed the button; it releases his Egg Robots that were 10 ft. tall. Sonic with Amy; Tails with Cream; Rouge with Knuckles; Blaze with Silver; and Shadow with Nebula and Selene.

"GO!" the heroes shouted at the same time as they charged.

Selene and Nebula were flying as they throw their energy blasts at the robot. Shadow uses his chaos spears to destroy the robot. Selene then noticed that Eggman was distracting her friends as they fought Eggman's robots. Eggman was trying to ditch them as he flies his hover craft machine to the city. Selene flew after Eggman and used her super strength to push back Eggman's machine.

"Hey! What are you doing you little-!" Eggman shouted.

"Ha! The party was just beginning, Eggman!" Selene smirked.

"Argh! Why you little-!" Eggman said angrily.

"Phhbbbbtttt!" Selene blows raspberry; she threw her magenta energy blast at him, sending him straight to the water as it splashed.

(No, Eggman is not dead)

The Sonic gang had finally defeated the robots; so did Shadow and Nebula. They all saw Selene in the air that she defeated Eggman by herself. They cheered loudly to her.

Selene flies down to land; Nebula runs to her sister and gave her a big hug for defeating Eggman.

"I'm so proud of you, Selene!" Nebula squealed happily.

Selene giggles, "Thanks, I kicked his butt!"

"You sure did!" Sonic grinned as he gave her thumbs up.

"Well done, Selene. You kicked that Doctor's ass" Shadow said with a grin.

"No problem, Shadow!" Selene said sweetly. She was like a sister to Shadow.

"That was fun! It's almost sunset, ready to head back?" Nebula asked her friends. They all nodded in agreement.

The End.

* * *

**I don't own Sonic or related characters, they belong to SEGA. **

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**Selene belongs to a friend of mine. **


End file.
